La boda de una pareja de excéntricos ladrones
by MrsNitro
Summary: Se casan nuestra querida pareja de ladrones, de una forma poco convencional y haciendo lo que mas les gusta, por lo que viven y dejando a varias personas en ropa interior. Primer fic de Isaac y Miria ¡en español!


_Ok, no tengo por qué dar explicaciones de mi ausencia en FanFiction por más de medio año. Pero I'm back~ y debería estar feliz por eso. Cofcofcof~ Tengo el honor de subir el primer fic de Baccano! Con los personajes de Miria y Isaac ¡EN ESPAÑOL! (Si es que en lo que subo la historia alguien más sube otra antes que yo) No puedo creer que el mundo sea tan cruel como para no hacerles un fic a ellos en español si ¡SON LA LECHE! (si, esa es la expresión ò.ó)_

**Disclaimer: Baccano! **No me pertenece :( y la verdad no sabría qué hacer con él. Le pertenece a Ryohgo Narita.

* * *

_**La boda de una pareja de excéntricos ladrones.**_

Unos pasos apresurados se escuchaban en la acera de la calle principal. Unos policías perseguían a una pareja de ladrones. Ya los tenían en la mira desde hace tiempo y esta podría ser su oportunidad para por fin atraparlos. No los podían dejar escapar, esta vez no. Pero no lidiaban con unos raterillos de quinta, eran los famosos ladrones a quienes se les acusaban de cometer los crímenes más insólitos de los que jamás habían escuchado.

-Nee~ Isaac-kun-

-¿Qué pasa, Mira?- Dijo un poco agitado puesto que estaban corriendo y apenas podían tener una conversación como las que acostumbraban.

-¿No son chulis~ nuestros disfraces esta vez?- No debería sorprender que Miria esté hablando de cosas tan irrelevantes mientras están siendo perseguidos por la justica.-

-Es lindo si, fue buena idea asaltar una boutique de vestidos de novia.-

-¡Siempre quise uno! Y este es especialmente chuli~ y ni se diga del tuyo, fue el mejor traje que había en esa tienda-

-Y con ese dinero compramos docenas de flores para ir repartiendo amor entre los enamorados por todo el camino, eso compensa 1/3 de los crímenes que hemos cometido- Una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro, como si hubiera hecho una buena acción-

-¡Sugoi! –Los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron mientras levantaba los brazos en forma de celebración como una niña chiquita-

-Bien, Miria al parecer estos viejos policías no nos dejaran tan fácilmente. Tenemos que perderlos a la primera oportunidad que veamos-

-¡Entendido! Pero no puedo correr más con estos tacones, me están matando. Paremos un poco en aquel restaurante a beber algo y descansemos un momento- Lo dijo como si de verdad fuera a pagar por lo que consumiera, y como si no se encontrasen en una situación poco conveniente-

Así, como todos unos aristócratas, no, como una pareja de recién casados tomaban un té con todas las calmas del mundo.

-¡Ahí, ahí están!- Gritaron un montón de policías al ver a la pareja relajarse en un restaurante mientras ellos corrían tratando de alcanzarlos.

La pareja de ladrones escupió su bebida en las caras de las personas que tenían enfrente para después salir por la puerta trasera como alma que se los lleva el diablo. Corrieron en zigzag entre muchas calles, hasta que llegaron al centro de la cuidad.

Se aproximaban a una multitud que estaba afuera de una iglesia. Era una boda múltiple. Ambos tuvieron una mirada picara, señal de que se les había ocurrido una idea, estúpida pero que al final de cuentas les serviría para escapar.

Se formaron en la fila, bueno, más bien se metieron en medio para pasar desapercibidos entre tanta gente.

Voltearon disimuladamente hacia atrás, viendo como hacían tontos a aquellos policías. Se miraron y comenzaron a reír de una forma tan escandalosa que era imposible no voltearlos a ver.

-Nee~ Isaac-kun-

-¿Qué pasa, Mira?-

-¿Ahora que hacemos? Ya estamos adentro de la iglesia y hay tanta gente que no podemos salir-

-Tenemos que seguir adelante, Miria-

-Pero adelante se están casando las personas-

-¡¿Qué? –

-Después de todo esto es una boda Isaac-

-Es verdad, y mi mente es incapaz de planear un súper escape para salir de este lugar del infierno-

-Nee~ Isaac-kun-

-¿Qué pasa, Miria?-

-¿No sería chuli que nos casáramos? Piénsalo, así seriamos llamados "La pareja de ladrones" con más razón-

-¡Tienes razón Miria! Después de todo ya estamos vestidos para la ocasión. Dejar pasar esta oportunidad seria un desperdicio y les causaría tristeza a los diseñadores de tu vestido y mi traje a quienes les robamos-

-¡Aprovechemos el esfuerzo de los demás Isaac-kun!-

-¡Si, Miria! Ya sabes que hacer-

-Entendido Isaac-

Después de decidir que se querían casar a plena misa, cada uno repetía en su mente lo que tenía que hacer. Ya estaban ahí y no iban a desperdiciar esa oportunidad.

-Ahora…- El padre que oficiaba la misa estaba comenzando a decir el pequeño discurso para Isaac y Miria, eran las mismas palabras para cada pareja-Este…no están sus nombres registrados en la lista-

-¡Somos Isaac y Miria, La famosa pareja de ladrones!- Gritaron al unísono pero el padre no pareció percatarse de lo que dijeron después de sus nombres-

-Ahora, Isaac di tus votos-

-Miria te acepto como mi esposa, para amarte y robar toda la cadena de bancos de la costa oeste, los casinos de Monte Carlo y esta iglesia contigo por toda la eternidad dado a que somos inmortales y tampoco podemos envejecer-

-¡Sugoi!- Decía Miria mientras estaban tomados de las manos y sus ojos brillaban como los de un niño a punto de que su madre le comprara un juguete que había estado anhelando- ¡Yo también te acepto como mi esposo Isaac, para amarte y robarle a toda esta gente aquí presente por toda la eternidad-

-¡Muy bien Miria a la cuenta de 3! ¿Lista?-

-¡Hi!-

-Y ahora los declaro…- decía el padre como procedimiento de rutina sin percatarse de los que estaba a punto de suceder-

-¡A la una…!-

-Marido…-

-¡A las dos…!-

-y…-

-¡Y a las tres!-

-mujer, puede besar a la…-

Y cuando regreso la vista al frente, se dio cuenta que pareja a la que estaba casando había desaparecido.

-Un momento, acaso ellos dijeron… ¿ladrones?-

Las luces se apagaron y se pudo oír como vaciaban unas cosas metálicas en una especia de sacos.

-¡¿Qué paso? ¡Un robo! ¡Nos robaron!- La gente se oía consternada, tal vez debieron poner atención en los votos matrimoniales de aquella peculiar pareja.

Como pudo, alguien consiguió algo para iluminar un poco aquel lugar. No era la gran cosa, pero por lo que se podía ver, se habían llevado de todo. Los candelabros, las pinturas, las limosnas, incluso les robaron a los invitados sus joyas y sus bolsas que contenían dinero.

-Nee~ Isaac-kun- Decía Miria mientras que corría junto a su ahora esposo Isaac por las calles obscuras de aquella ciudad-

-Dime, Miria-

-¿Para qué nos robamos los candelabros?-

-¿No es obvio? Para que siempre haya luz en nuestro matrimonio-

-¡Que chuli~! Nunca lo hubiera pensado así. ¿Y para que robamos los vestidos de esas novias y los trajes de esos novios?-

-¿No es obvio? Firo y Ennis están más que enamorados y la boda está más cerca de lo que pensamos-

-¿Y era necesario robar todos?-

-¡Claro que si Miria! Así son más libres de escoger el que más les guste-

-¡Sugoi!~-

* * *

Otra vez, tarde como siempre. ¿Es que acaso estoy destinada a escribir fics de madrugada? Bien, aprovecho para decir que no se cuanto tiempo me ausente de Fanfiction pero tratare de que no sea demasiado :)

PD: amo como en el anime Isaac dice el nombre de Miria~ lo dice con un tonito…tan asdasd genial! Pronunciando más fuerte y con más profundidad la segunda silaba *-*

Por favor, dejen reviews hacen feliz a esta autora y me suben el ego XDD

PD2: Andrea, deja de joder con que me quieres leer y ten~ ¡aquí está tu fic! ¡Dedicado para ti!

Agradecimientos especiales a mi amiga Andrea por ayudarme con la trama (hdp!)

Bye bye~


End file.
